El hada madrina China
by Chia Moon
Summary: Ed y Winry están en un momento estancado de su relación tras casarse. Uno por darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y la otra por esperar. Cuando May aparece junto con Al, decide tomar ciertas cartas en el asunto, solo un empujito que la convierte un poco en su hada madrina.


Tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos especialmente, tras releer FMA hace nada. Y pues no podía quedarme con las ganas xD

Lamentablemente, está cargado de OOC, sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autora.

* * *

 **El hada madrina china**

 **.**

Si había algo por lo que a May le gustaba regresar a esa localidad quitando el verdor, el frescor y la libertad que experimentaba, era el rostro de felicidad de Alphonse al ver a su hermano y cuñada. Era una expresión especial que nunca ponía en otros casos y a ella la hacía realmente feliz.

Winry y Ed llevaban un año de casados y no los veía desde hacía algunos años atrás. Más que nada, porque salir de su país era algo complicado para ella y hasta que no estuvo estable y confirmado que Al la acompañaría, no se lo permitieron.

—Bienvenidos a casa —saludó Winry sosteniendo sus manos.

May le sonrió como respuesta. Estaba todo lo hermosa que el matrimonio podía hacer por una mujer. O al menos, eso pareció a simple vista. Algo en ella delató una curiosidad especial en May.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha sido duro? —cuestionó mientras los guiaba por el interior de la casa.

—No demasiado —respondió sonriéndole a Al con complicidad —. Es la primera vez que viajo como turista y con permisos, así que he podido disfrutarlo más incluso y con tranquilidad.

Al menos ahora, no tenía que huir ni pelear. Y si era sincera, había sido una locura ver tantas cosas y tomarse su tiempo para ella con lo paciente que era Alphonse cada vez que se detenía o se emocionaba mucho.

—Bueno, por ahora poneros cómodos —invitó Edward señalando con el pulgar a su espalda —. Tu habitación sigue igual, Al.

Alphonse asintió y tras cogerle la maleta de la mano, le indicó que le siguiera. May se despidió de ellos para seguir al hombre y una vez se adentraron, ambos tosieron a la par.

—Cuando dice todo sigue igual quiere decir claramente que no se ha limpiado desde que me fui —protestó él abriendo las ventanas —. Lo siento, May.

—No, tranquilo. Podemos ordenarlo juntos. Ah. Pero… —dudó —. ¿No supondrá un problema para ellos que compartamos habitación?

Al se quedó un instante mirándola. Lo suficiente como para saber que realmente estaba rumiando su pregunta. Desde luego, sus países eran diferentes y la cultura, más todavía. Mientras que en Xing gracias a que su Ling era emperador y la presión sobre ella había menguado, Al había podido salir y entrar cuanto quisiera de sus aposentos, quizás la idea de que en esa casa pudieran mal pensar de ellos la inquieta. Nunca había querido poner en una mala condición al hombre que amaba.

Cuando sintió las manos del joven rodearle la cintura, se perdió en aquella mirada azulada.

—No habrá problema —aseguró jugando con su nariz en un beso de Gnomo.

May sonrió de par en par antes de engancharse a sus hombros y besarle de verdad.

—

Winry bufó mientras dejaba la tarta de manzana sobre la mesa y buscaba con la mirada Ed, que estaba sentado en la mesa con un libro mientras miraba de reojo hacia las escaleras. Si no le conociera podría pensar que simplemente es que se aburría, pero el ceño fruncido y el movimiento de sus piernas lo hacian ser impaciente.

Rodeó la mesa para sentarse a su lado e inclinó la cabeza hacia n lado para entrar en su campo de visión.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él al darse cuenta.

—Que estás completamente impaciente. Al ha vuelto a casa y esperabas que lo primero que hiciera fuera irse contigo a charlar en vez de llevar a su novia al cuarto y entretenerse ahí.

—No es… —chasqueó la lengua y bufó, dejando el libro y cruzándose de brazos y piernas —. No avisó de que vendría con ella.

—¿Es que te molesta?

—Nunca nos hemos llevado de maravilla y… creo que ella sigue culpándose de lo que pasó en el pasado. Es una decisión que tomó Al y lo comprendo. Pero parece seguir sintiéndose incómoda con ello.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tu hermano esté más pendiente de ella? —inquirió —. May es maravillosa y Al siempre quiso una novia. Qué mejor que una persona que es capaz de hacer algo por su hermano y por él.

Ed frunció los labios en una mueca.

—Lo sé. Diablos.

Winry le dio un tirón suave de la oreja.

—Eso, querido, es celos de hermano. No te van a quitar a Al.

—No estoy… —exclamó sorprendido —. Lo sé, vale. De sobras.

Ella sonrió y buscó su mano, enlazando los dedos. Ed se tensó a su lado y clavó la mirada en sus gestos para luego levantarla hacia ella. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo retiró la mano y se levantó, suspirando.

—Será mejor que vaya a hacer algo. Estar sentado me agarrota.

Winry no dijo nada mientras lo veía salir por la puerta. Se miró la mano donde el anillo de bodas brillaba y sus uñas, estropeadas por el duro trabajo expuesto siempre, se encontraban solitarias.

Algo no iba bien y no tenía nada que ver con la llegada de Al y May. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de ello. Su matrimonio estaba pasando por un pequeño bache del que no sabía bien como salir.

Generalmente lo arreglarían con alguna bronca y seguramente luego se abrazarían o hasta se fundirían en un beso muy candente. Sin embargo, parecía la cosa había aminorado y no entendía exactamente por qué.

Había escuchado muchas conversaciones interesantes a lo largo de su tiempo como mecánica. Muchos hombres se quejaban de que el amor hacia sus parejas se enfriaban debido a la monotonía o que, posiblemente, se daban cuentan de que eran más amigas que otra cosa. Ellos llevaban juntos desde niños y aunque a Ed le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos, la cosa parecía ir viento en popa desde que se casaran.

¿Quizás habían retrocedido?

—¿Winry?

Levantó la mirada de su mano hacia la puerta de la cocina. Al sonreía mientras se acercaba a la mesa y olfateaba la tarta. Una sonrisa se pronunció en su rostro.

—Huele delicioso.

—Gracias.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —cuestionó buscando con la mirada —. ¿Mi hermano ha vuelto a meter la pata de algún modo?

—Ah, no. Dijo que estaba harto de no hacer nada y salió. Supongo que estará peleándose de nuevo con la puerta de la leñera o con el buzón. A saber. Siempre encuentra algo que necesite arreglarse antes de tener que irse de nuevo por algo que ha recordado.

—Ya veo. Iré a hablar con él —ofreció —. May no tardará en bajar.

Winry se puso en pie y le dio un suave toque en el hombro.

—Has elegido bien. ¿Eh?

Al ensanchó su sonrisa una vez más y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No podía haberlo hecho mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Winry le devolvió la sonrisa. No quería expresar dudas. No tenía por qué tenerlas en realidad. Pero ahí estaban, como una sombra.

—Nunca podría haber elegido nada mejor.

—

Unos minutos después, May se unió a ella y con una taza de café en las manos y un trozo de tarta de manzana menos en la mesa, bostezó satisfecha.

—Estaba delicioso. Con razón dice siempre Al que siempre come una tarta mejor en su casa. En Xing no tememos la misma harina, así que supongo que influye.

Winry asintió distraída. Llevaba un rato jugando con el anillo y mirando hacia la nada. May observó hacia el exterior. Podía ver las dos rubias cabezas de los hombres inclinarse hacia una parte del hogar y unas carcajadas llegaban hasta sus oídos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La chica dio un respingo para clavar sus ojos azules en ella. May no era una experta, pero sí había aprendido muchas cosas gracias a su clan.

—Problemas en el paraíso. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Paraíso? —cuestionó confundida.

May sonrió.

—Me refiero, que hay problemas en el matrimonio. Con Ed.

Winry esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. May había dado en el clavo. Miró hacia la ventana para asegurarse de que los hombres continuaban fuera y luego, se inclinó hacia ella.

—Voy a hacer una pregunta íntima y puedes denegarme la respuesta si lo deseas, Winry, pero… ¿En este punto en el que estáis también se ha terminado el sexo?

Winry enrojeció tanto que su piel podría haber pasado por un tomate maduro. Carraspeó y miró a cada lado, curiosa.

—¿Al te contó algo?

May se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, me dijo que era un poco incómodo para él estar en la casa por las noches cuando estabais recién casados. Así que imagino que erais una pareja bastante activa como para que se enterase.

—Más bien… ay, dios, qué vergüenza eso —se frotó las mejillas—. El problema con nosotros es que siempre era todo intenso. Discutíamos y era como un incentivo para que algo pasara. Y por eso tendíamos a ser ruidosos, lo siento.

May negó.

—No te disculpes. Es lo que pasa entre una pareja y si convives con alguien, es lo que hay. Lo sé porque en mi casa siempre hay algo que unos no querrían escuchar. De pequeña no lo entendía, pero ahora sí.

Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la mano y sonrió.

—Pero esto tiene solución. Voy a enseñarte algunas cosas que solo a las hijas del emperador nos enseña con el fin de hacer un matrimonio político feliz. Por suerte, yo he podido escoger al hombre al que amar, pero igual me sirven para hacer mi relación más intensa. Déjame que observe ciertas cosas y entonces, te diré.

Winry no parecía comprender del todo, ni siquiera el por qué May le clavó el tenedor en el dedo. Nada más gritar, los pasos llegaron a tropel y Ed fue el primero en entrar en la cocina, mirando hacia ambas en busca de una explicación.

—La confundí, perdón.

—

Winry se detuvo al salir del baño, con una toalla todavía secándole los cabellos. May estaba frente a la puerta sonriendo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño librito.

—Ten.

—¿Qué es?

—Aparte de lo obvio, un libro muy interesante. Solo léelo y si después crees que Edward ha de leerlo, adelante. Después de cómo ha actuado antes en la cocina, estoy segura de que todavía puedes salvarlo.

Antes de que Winry pudiera hacer alguna pregunta se metió dentro de la habitación. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Al nombrarla y fue de un modo muy diferente al que usaba cuando estaban acompañados, anhelante. Amoroso.

Algo que nunca había visto en Al.

Con el libro entre los dedos, caminó hacia el dormitorio. Pasó la primera página y luego la siguiente, congelándose en el acto al ver los dibujos. ¿Qué clase de libro era ese?

—Ah. Es raro que tú leas algo.

Dio un respingo al sentir la voz tras ella, demasiado cerca de su nuca. Cerró el libro al instante, ruborizada.

—¡No es nada! Solo una cosa que me ha dejado May. Vamos a dormir.

Ed se rascó la nuca y avanzó hacia delante, encogiéndose de hombros. Winry suspiró aliviada y dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche para después entrar al vestidor y buscar el pijama. Se recogió el cabello a un lado y salió, para dar un brinco de sorpresa.

—¡Ed!

Saltó hacia la cama e intentó quitarle el libro que había terminado por coger. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras lo alejaba de ella y la sostenía en el aire. ¡Maldita fuera el día en que decidió crecer!

—¡Suéltalo! —ordenó alargando el brazo lo más que podía.

Ed la mantuvo sujeta por la cintura, alejándola de su preciada presa.

—No, no —negó—. ¿Qué clase de libro es este? Nunca había visto uno igual.

Winry se mordió el labio inferior, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

—No lo sé. May me lo dio. Dijo que… quizás nos serviría para algo —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Edward la miró con una ceja alzada antes de volver a posar el libro sobre automail. Pasó las páginas con el ceño fruncido mientras Winry sentía que se moría de calor y vergüenza.

—Te he descuidado. ¿Verdad?

Levantó la mirada de sus manos hacia él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y había cerrado el libro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. Winry se mordisqueó el labio antes de hablar.

—No eres el único que ha fallado estos días. Yo también he descuidado esto, esperando siempre en vez de preguntar.

Ambos suspiraron a la par.

Winry se acercó a él para acomodarse a su lado, acurrucándose y abrazándose las piernas.

—No se trata solo de sexo —murmuró acariciando la solapa del libro con una mano—. Tampoco hablamos tanto. Cuando se sale el tema, tú te marchas. Sé que siempre has necesitado espacio y te lo concedo, pero así no resolvemos nada.

—Lo sé —garantizó Ed bufando—. Supongo que me acostumbre a siempre estallar cuando peleamos y luego me atonto cuando es cosa más calmada que temo meter la pata de algún modo.

—¿Qué?

Levantó la mirada hacia él. El mayor de los Elric apartó la mirada hacia la mesita de noche.

—No sé ser romántico, ya lo sabes. Antes de hacer algo que termine mal, tiendo a alejarme.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Winry se acordó del día en que se declaró. La forma de expresarse. Era algo de él, único. Alargó una mano para tocarle la mejilla y pasó el pulgar por la zona enrojecida.

—Lo sé también. No se trata de solo ser románticos, Ed. Se trata de confiar el uno en el otro. De levantarte y mirarme para decir: "ey, algo no anda bien y no me refiero a mi pierna". Lo mismo va de mi parte, desde luego —reconoció—. Te quiero. Eso es algo que no cambiara por más que pase el tiempo.

Ed sonrió y llevó una mano hasta su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla. La atrajo contra sí un poco más y se inclinó para poder besarla. Winry suspiró contra sus labios. No necesitaban solo la pasión, también la paciencia y la armonía y era algo que, hablando, podían conseguir.

—Echemos un vistazo a esto —indicó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Winry se encogió y cubrió las mejillas.

Pasaron unas cuantas páginas hasta que ambos se inclinaron mucho hacia el libro y se miraron con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Eso… puede hacerse?

—A mí no me preguntes —musitó él enarcando una ceja—. Todo lo que hecho lo sabes de sobras.

Movió las cejas sugestivamente y se ganó un manotazo en el brazo y lograr una carcajada en ella. Segundos después, el libro de serles interesante cuando los dedos del chico estaban rozando la suave piel en busca demás risas y, sin quererlo ni beberlo, su boca se cerró sobre un seno por encima del fino pijama.

Una risa se mezcló con un gemido de sorpresa.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, duda y curiosidad. Ed reptó hasta quedar sobre ella, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Winry…

—No necesitas decirlo, esto no —murmuró alargando una mano hasta su rostro y acariciando su piel—. Te necesito también, Ed.

Si hubiera sido más joven probablemente habría dado vueltas como una peonza por vergüenza, pero esa vez, solo se inclinó para besarla y esta vez, sus bocas pasaron de la ternura al deseo en solo una mezcla de caricias y suspiros.

Levantó las manos hasta atrapar el coletero y tiró de él con suavidad hasta quitárselo. El cabello rubio cayó sobre ella en diferentes puntas y realzó el masculino rostro. Siempre le había gustado secretamente esa parte de él. Podía ser una loca de las automail, pero Ed era capaz de excitarla simplemente con quitarse un simple objeto.

Tiró de él nuevamente y levantó las piernas, sintiéndolo en punto justo, lo empujó con los talones hacia ella. Pudo sentir la protuberancia bajo sus pantalones, frotándose contra ella, ansiándola.

Descendió las manos de su cabello por su espalda y tiró de la camiseta, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda cuando quedó expuesta. Surcando por encima algunas cicatrices. Tiró en totalidad de ella y la camiseta salió volando por cualquier lado hasta caer sobre una silla.

Ambos miraron u trayectoria con cierta diveresion.

—Bueno, esa terminó mejor que la primera, que se quemó en el horno —opinó él.

—Oye, mi ropa interior no terminó mejor —protestó inflando un moflete.

Ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas antes de que la pasión volviera a tirar de ellos.

—

May bajó las escaleras canturreando una canción cualquiera que se le había metido en la cabeza. Se encontró a Winry y Ed sentados en la mesa de la cocina y a Al leyendo un periódico. Tras darle un apretón de manos como salutación a su compañero sentimental, se sentó para observar a la otra pareja.

Ed masticaba con ganas una tostada y Winry bostezaba mientras de vez en cuando se llevaba una mano a las caderas. Sin poder controlarse, soltó una carcajada y mientras todos la miraban con curiosidad levantó las manos.

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Era un placer sentirse como un hada madrina.

 **FIN**

 **30 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Tengo que hacer algo porque siempre escribo dramatismo con ellos xD


End file.
